


Still More To Say

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [60]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injured Skye | Daisy Johnson, Injury, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, One-Sided Attraction, Roleplay Logs, Serious Injuries, Shooting, Zane Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zane realizes he has more to say to Daisy about what exactly their relationship might entail, a senseless act of violence and a selfless act might rip away his chance of telling her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still More To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I was not supposed to write this sad, sad story today, but I saw [this Outlander gif set](http://briannaefraser.tumblr.com/post/138498430318) on Tumblr by **briannaefraser** and was inspired by the quote and mentioned it to **sideofrawr** and we thought of using it for Zane and Daisy and then bubbled up this scenario and...yeah. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE NOTHING BUT FLUFF TOMORROW!!!
> 
>  **EDIT:** I've edited this fic slightly because we rearranged the time and events in the game for when this takes place, but most of it is intact. It was more I added details than took anything away.

He was an idiot.

Maybe not a world class idiot. He hadn’t gone back _that_ far. He wasn’t exactly being the type of guy he used to be. He wasn’t the kind of guy who was flirting up a storm or talking pretty young women into bed or hitting up the single ladies for their phone numbers unless it was for a bet with the woman to his side. So that was good. But he wasn’t exactly being his normal smooth self, either.

It had been a lot easier back in Eureka. Once the truth had come out, about the alternate universe, about what he and Jo had been there, they’d settled into something. Not that it had been _easy_ , but it was easier. Easier than all the crap that had happened since he wound up in Lawrence the first time. There was…whatever had been going on with him and Lagertha, the flirting and all that and what would have been a friends with benefits arrangement if the Seal hadn’t sucked him back. An arrangement that had been all the more complicated by the fact Jo was there, but the Jo that was there wasn’t from the same point and time that he was.

And then, _then_ , after going home and _living_ through everything he’d only just watched on the TV the first time, he came back to find a ton of people he’d been friends with were gone, and then he’d _died_ and then got brought to New Orleans right after the earthquake and weird stuff was happening, just to find out he’d been tossed back in 2014.

He should be used to the weird. He kind of was, but it wreaked havoc on his friendships. Worse on his love life.

Who was he kidding? _What_ love life? Ever since he landed back in Lawrence the second time he’d basically sworn off women except a few random blind dates that various people in NOLA had set him up on for things. And while he’d been charming, his heart hadn’t really been in it. None of the women were anybody he’d really connected with. None of them got the weird that was his life.

No wonder everyone who was one of the displaced either hooked up with someone else from their home universe or someone else who was displaced. _They_ got it.

And he, of course, had had to find that with Daisy, much to his dismay, because she didn’t feel the same way about him. The fake dating didn’t help, either, and neither did the fact that up until the Spring Fling they were close. Not just physically, but in almost every way you could be without actually being in a romantic relationship. Hell, if he wanted to be honest, if they ever did get in a relationship it might actually be a better one than the one he’d had with Jo because they’d _started_ off by being such damn good friends.

And he knew Cami and Zoe were right. He needed to tell her. He did. But right now, the fact that she agreed to spend time with her...now wasn’t the time. He needed to patch up the friendship first. _Then_ he could see about getting the balls to see about doing anything more about things.

They’d gone to see “Purple Rain” together because it was Tuesday and he wanted to get her off the bus and away from a TV just in case she even thought about doing something stupid like watching her show. There was probably never going to be an occasion to see this film in theaters again since Prince was dead and gone now, and she’d mentioned it on the boards before. It was an olive branch he’d honestly been surprised she’d taken, but The Theatres at Canal Place was a nice place and the thought of being able to eat dinner and have drinks while watching the movie was probably too good to pass up. It was almost like a date, but not a date.

Would have been a nice date, though.

And then it all went to hell.

There was a crowd outside the theater. They were trying to figure out what to do next because the show was still going to be on and he wanted to make sure they avoided it when a fight broke out. It only took a few minutes for it to become a huge brawl, once a couple gang members got involved. Kate had warned about the increase in crime and he’d seen it but not really paid attention to it, and maybe he should have.

Someone pulled out a gun, and shots rang out. Six, he thought. Couldn’t quite make them all out. He tried to get in front of her, pull her down, pull her someplace safe, but she got in front of him and then staggered before he could grab her arm, and a moment later he saw a red stain blossom on her chest.

And then she was against him as everyone went running.

They were in a pretty secluded part of the area. He knew what he should do: call Molly, tell her Daisy got shot, tell her to get to them now, get them to the clinic before it got any worse. Wouldn’t take more than a few minutes. He knew the importance of those few minutes. And yet here he was, trying to stop the bleeding, his hands on her chest, trying to close up a wound he couldn’t even see. 

“Zane,” she said, her voice already sounding weak. “Couldn’t let you get shot.”

“Hey,” he said as she moved her hands over his. “It’ll be okay.” He pulled a hand away and got his phone out. He’d get Molly on the phone. She had to get there soon, had to. “Just keep talking, okay? We have plans to make.”

“Couldn’t let you get hurt,” she said quietly.

He tried to get the number he needed up with one blood covered finger while keeping his other hand where he thought her wound was. He had to get help. He had to. He couldn’t lose her, not now. Her eyes slipped closed as he managed to get the number dialed. “Daisy?” he said, ignoring the phone. “Daisy…come on, speak to me.” He could barely hear someone answer in the background. “Come on, say something. Please.” He knew he was begging here. He moved his hand back to pull her closer before pressing on the wound more, ignoring the phone. “Please don’t die,” he said quietly. It couldn’t end like this. It just couldn’t. 

Not when there was so much more to say.


End file.
